


Love In The Name Of Power

by Whoopsie_Daisy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Actually contains porn, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aphrodisiacs, Arranged Marriage, Illustrated, Innuendos as written by stupid people, Insecurity, Ivo cant handle feelings, Ivo doesnt know how to dress in hot weather because hes goth, M/M, as usual, is it mpreg if the race isn't human?, ivo is an elf, ivo wants power, lots of world building, politicians to lovers, stone is a catfolk, stone wants a husband, will note where the NSFW stuff is so you know what to skip if you're not into that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopsie_Daisy/pseuds/Whoopsie_Daisy
Summary: Fantasy Arranged Marriage AUIvo finds out he has to marry to take his rightful place on the throne and ends up in an arranged marriage with Stone, a prince from a small city in the middle of the desert.The council wants heirsIvo wants powerAnd Stone just wants a husband.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	1. An Empty Throne

Ivo is a well accomplished Elf Wizard frequently credited as the founder of modern magic. He, while confident in his abilities, avoids the presence of others. Shy would be the wrong word, as it implies he somehow fears others. The man can shoot lightning from his hands, he fears no one. His hermiting is merely the product of exhaustion and hatred. Everyone with their stupid brains trying to catch up while hes miles ahead. Patience is a virtue but waiting for the council to get a clue is agony.

One week ago the Emperor died on the throne of a combination of old age and sickness. With no heirs or known relatives, the Empire was left in shambles. All the king's informants banded together to form a council to run the country and lay down guidelines to prevent this brand of fiasco from ever happening again. A new Monarch is to be elected as the leader of the council. The new sovereign's power is to be severely limited until a clear line of royal succession is established.

The council leader would earn half the power of the Emperor and gain the title of King upon marriage, still sharing power with the council. Only after the birth of the first heir to the throne can the King take his rightful place as Emperor.

Knighted wizard sir Ivo, the King's reluctant wizard of the court, finds himself elected the new leader of the council. He was on the council and had his hand in politics for the purpose of keeping his work funded. A hotshot wizard is an odd choice for future King, the go-to should have been the highest ranking military officer. The council insists he did more to conquer the enemy and expand the Empire than any general could ever dream of. As much as they hate to admit it, the complete and utter domination of the continent is all thanks to the past thirty years of Ivo’s magical advancements. With Ivo’s puppet armour the Empire of Steel was able to whittle the continent of 10 countries down to 5

Ivo enjoys this recognition of his talents, allowing a boost to his Ego for just long enough to foolishly accept the position of council leader. Why did he do that? He hates the council. It was him who referred to the council as “the idiot bench”. And now he has to deal with these incompotent morons for more than just funding. When the council informs him he has to run everything by the council until he’s married he just about rage quits.

He hates people, he hates dealing with them, to have to deal with one person and treat them nice enough for him to be liked back is ridiculous and a waste of his time. He has work to do! Magic to discover! He doesn’t have time to go on dates and make small talk with some whiney opinionated hag. He turns his nose up at marriage as a social construct. It’s primitive, and stupid. 

There are three things he hates more than the idea of marrying another person. The first is dressing up fancy, which he will surely have to do on a regular basis as King. The second is the council. The third is raisins. Fuck raisins. 

Marriage is definitely the lesser of two Evils. One person is much easier to manage than the entire fucking council. But how to marry without having to fall in love? 

Surely a man with nations on their knees would be a coveted husband- That’s it. A marriage deal. No expectation of love. In theory a marriage deal with another country would have enough political gains to save it from being a complete waste of time. So, Ivo sends a scribe to write up a series of letters. One to every country on the continent. 

“The new King of the Empire is looking to marry. Deals are open, reproductive compatibility is a must, Royal status is preferable. No other standards present. Name your price.”

A week later the responses roll in. The 3 nations that are about to be toppled by the empire all respond with some variant of “The price is leaving us and our people alone”. 

And then there's Dune. Dune is a small desert oasis miles away from any other civilization. They’re geographically impossible to conquer by virtue of being a desolate wasteland only the natives can seem to withstand. For the past decade the people of Dune have been trying to make their way to the big boy country table. They jumped at the opportunity to marry into the largest empire known to man. They drive a hard bargain “My son Prince Stone has been looking to marry for a while now. If you can give us a better trade deal than the caravans we would love you forever. We would love to invite you to discuss the details and are honored by your consideration.” 

On one hand, that sounds expensive. On the other hand, Ivo really wants to conquer all the nations he's currently occupying. Pay lots of money on a regular basis and destroy the entire merchant trade, or simply not conquer one (1) smaller nation. Yup, Ivo would rather go broke than end his conquest for a silly bride. Fuck it. Dune wins. 

"Write back to Dune for me. Tell them we'll be arriving at the Capitol to negotiate a trade deal in a weeks time"

"Sir, you do realize that the people of Dune are…"

"That they're what? Overgrown cat people?"

"Uhm, well, you- they’re offering you a Prince, not a Princess."

“Yes, I heard you the first time. What of it?”

“Sir, I don’t know how well this will go over with the people of the Empire. How will this bring you heirs?”

“The Empire can grow up. There’s scattered records of them breeding with humans. Compatibility is the same for Elves and Humans. I trust they know what fits where to make a baby. It’s not dragon summoning.” 

“But would you really taint the Royal bloodline with not only a man but an entirely foriegn species?” The scribe asks with caution. 

"Scribe, come to the window and gaze upon the land to which I grow my fucks." Ivo walks to the large pointed arch of a stained glass window and motions for the scribe to join him.

“Yes sir.”

“Tell me scribe to you think anything grows here on these snow capped mountains?”

“No sir” 

“Good. You're on the same page.” Ivo snaps his fingers and suddenly the scribe is on the other side of the glass clinging to the raised part of the panes in an attempt not to fall off the small ledge of the mountainside. “If you want to freeze to death trying to find any number of fucks for me to give about your silly concepts of pedigree and gender, go ahead. It is BARREN and you shall not be missed.” Ivo hits his fist against the window sending the scribe tumbling backwards down the mountain.

“Are there any other objections to a deal with Dune?” Ivo asks glaring daggers at the silent council. Not a single person moves or makes a sound.

“That’s what I thought. “ He pulls his cloak behind him and begins to waltz out of the room. “Oh and send for another scribe will you?”

Ivos heels echo in the underground hallway. He should really put up some tapestries when he becomes kind. The sound is obnoxious. You'd think a massive castle inside of a mountain would have carpets to mute this but it doesn't. The floors are all a toothed white and yellow marble because the floors pool with water when the mountain ice melts in spring.

"Prepare a cart, we're making a trip to Dune." He informs his personal staff.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivo makes a bountiful trip to Dune.

Ivo sets out first thing in the morning in his sleek all black metal carriage. This one in particular is mostly rectangular, and runs on magic rather than the unreliable means of horses. It's very simple really. A levitation enchantment to make it move and simple transmutation to open and close the door. It's well insulated and protected from the cold weather of the Empires mountains. 

The black metal box does a fine job on most turf. There's just one teensy tiny detail this great wizard overlooked; The desert is fucking HOT. 

Sure, Ivo knows the desert is hot, he made small modifications to the carriage to accommodate this. What came to surprise Ivo was exactly how hot this glorified sandbox actually is. Hot in the Capitol city is one thing. But Dune? Oh boy. To the people of Dune the fires of hell would make a nice wine cooler.

As such on the second day of travel Ivo and his men reached the sands and within hours found themselves overdressed, even in the clothes chosen specifically for the desert heat. Ivo told the team to "dress for summer" as he packed nothing but black wool pants and silk shirts. Turns out, Vampires are not killed by sunlight. Their goth aesthetic bakes them alive with help from the harsh rays of the sun. 

This trip has been quite  _ educational _ for Robotnik. His Cantines ran out of water on day 6 out of 7. His efforts to learn the language of Dune on the way were successful, but not to the extraordinary degree they would've been had his blood not been boiling in his skull. By day 7 Ivo was drenched in sweat, laying at the bottom of the black box fanning himself with his language book, his shirt fully unbuttoned. This is the lightest outfit Ivo owns.

He steps out of the box on arrival and immediately is burned by the sun on his ceremonial metal headband. Sweat trickles off of his hair in front of him. His white shirt leaves little to the imagination. The people of Dune rush to his aide. 

_ "Oh dear, please come sit, you look ill."  _ a kind catlike young farmer chirps in a soft yet gravelly tone. 

Ivo must have learned something because he understood that. "Yes, thank you…  _ water? _ "

Commoners who have no clue who he is rush the emperor to be into the shade out of concern. It's only minutes later that the royal guard of Dune escorts the mixed party of elves and humans to their intended destination. 

A solid hour is spent rehydrating and fanning the men. Not exactly a great first impression. The cold fainting slabs are lavish and adorned with gold. The servants left to care for Ivo and his crew are all beautiful Marsu, dressed in beads and plain white linens that droop down at the neck. (The Marsu being the native race of marsupial catfolk.) It's the royal treatment no doubt. The servants laugh rather than bat an eye at the slurred and incoherent compliments of the dehydrated travelers. 

The sandstone palace is colored brightly in a pallet of orange, gold, and blue. Not so easy on the eyes but gorgeous nonetheless. In Ivos current state it's a little nauseating. He pulls himself together and stands before the king in his elevated wicker throne and the queen standing by his side. _ "Good morning"  _ Ivo bows, flicking sweat from his hair at Dunes royalty in the process. 

The king wipes the sweat forms his face, trying to hide his disgust.  _ "Indeed, is it not a little early to be drunk?"  _

_ "Drunk?" _ Ivo asks.

_ "Sol help us all"  _ the king mumbles twirling his mane  _ "Of course you're dehydrated. You've never been to a place of sand have you?" _

_ "What gave you that impression?"  _

_ "You crossed the desert in wool pants." _ The king sighs _ "Someone get this fool some linens" _

_ "What? Noooo these pants aren't made of wool"  _ Ivo slurs out in his loopy dehydrated state,  _ "they're made of… uhm… pants." _

_ "Idiot"  _ one of the servants coughs from the sideline. A fellow servant elbows them in response.

_ "Right. Well, if we're done making fun of the future sovereign of the Empire, I do believe we have some business."  _ The queen speaks up.

The King's ears flick up and his eyes get stars. It seems he needed a reminder that this dehydrated idiot is the great wizard who conquered over half the continent.  _ "Oh, I didn't realize. You must be the great Sir Ivo. Please take a seat on the cushion up front" _

Ivo smiles at the compliments  _ "Yes, that's me. Let's talk business."  _ He flips down on the cushion.  _ "You want a better payout for your goods than the merchants are giving you?"  _

_ "Yes."  _

_ "Can I have a look at the current prices?" _

A servant passes Ivo a scroll. This is more lucrative than he could've dreamed. All the luxury goods such as silk, gold and spices that the merchants wouldn't disclose the source of are made right here in Dune. The merchants had a pretty good plan. Go to the place no one else will, buy the goods for next to nothing and sell them for up to eight times more than they bought it for. Ivo knows from his time as a commoner that every item on the list goes for much much higher in the Empire.

By connecting Dune to the imperial supply line and offering to pay three times as much as the merchants were for the goods he could obliterate competing economies. After all, who would buy a bolt of silk in town for 80 when one days travel to the Empire can get you the same bolt for half the price.

Ivo grins  _ "I'll triple what they're paying and connect you to the imperial supply line. In exchange for your son's hand in marriage" _ He hands the scroll back  _ "that is assuming reproductive compatibility is present. Does that sound like a fair deal?" _

The Marsu choke in awe. This is a much better offer than they were expecting to get. The King stands and extends his hand  _ "By Sol it's a deal. Welcome to the family." _

Ivo takes the hand and is pulled into a crushing hug, much to the concern of Ivo's men. Ivo is not fond of this interaction but continues to play along in the name of diplomacy.  _ "I'm quite excited to meet the prince."  _

_ "I'm afraid you can't do that yet." _ The King let's go and Ivo returns to his seat.

_ "And why not? Are you setting me up with an incompatible match?" _

_ "No, no, if you don't believe me someone on your crew can check under supervision of the royal gaurd." _ The king sighs  _ "The goddess Sol does not bless pairs which see each other before the wedding ritual." _

_ "Ah" _ Ivo grits his teeth. Superstition is nothing but bullshit as far as he is concerned. He'll play along for now but truly he does not give a flying fuck about their deity.  _ “How exactly do you expect me to court your son if I can’t see him?” _

_ “How about you ask him. He’s been trying to find a work around for that all day” _ The Queen laughs.

_ “Damnit, I told him to stop with that.”  _

_ “Oh relax, he’s excited, I’m sure you were the same way during our arrangement.” _

_ “I was more nervous than anything. I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t paired off to some elderly foreigner. It’s nice to know he’s actually onboard with this though. “ _

Stone makes his way down the stairs and sees one of Ivo’s men standing sipping on a cantine. He gasps  _ “He’s here?!” _ He runs to find out only to be stopped by his mother with a spear  _ “Is he cute- oof.” _ He asks, trying and failing to dodge it.

_ “I’d rather describe myself as handsome” _ Ivo calls out from out of sight where he sits.

Stone gasps  _ “Oh you're really here HI!” _

_ “You go back to your room! You know how this goes!” _

_ “Are you as pale as the man to the left of father or is he albino? I’ve never seen an elf before” _ Stone calls as he steps back up the stairs continuing to be out of view.

_ “Yes that’s pretty standard among Elves from higher altitudes.” _

_ “Cool- Alright Alright I'll go back up the stairs”  _ the sounds of footsteps going up is amusing. But not nearly as amusing as the sound of them going back down the stairs to ask another question  _ "Is it true you're 40 years old? Does that make you elderly?"  _

_ "I'm pretty young for my race if it's of any comfort to you!" _

_ "STONE!"  _ His mother chases him up the stairs again.

_ "Love you!"  _ Stone yells from the top of the stairs. 

Ivo laughs and the king pinches the bridge of his nose.  _ "Cubs, I tell you." _

Stone seems rather young and niave by comparison to Ivo. 'Does he really think this marriage is out of love?' Ivo wonders. But then again what does he care. If Dune wants to set their prince up for heartbreak, that's not his problem. The man serves his purpose and Ivo makes no plans to get attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure the world building is coming across.


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivo accidentally has feelings for his husband and has a mental breakdown.

The wedding day arrives. Ivo has mused the requests of Dunes royal family as much as the council will allow. Ivo sees this day as insignificant beyond its political value so hes more than willing to let the foreign culture call the shots. 

Both parties enter from the side instead of down the aisle? Cool. Whatever. No vows? No problem. Consummation? Well it makes Ivo a little nervous as he's never done 'it' before. Ultimately consummation flows right in with his plan to have an heir as soon as possible, so everything is just gravy. 

The ceremony is long and boring. There is a solid half hour before Ivo has to do anything but stand and look interested. So much standing. Such a large audience. Surely full of scribes hoping to find some kind of scandal to sell to the tabloids. 

All the speaking is done out of physical reach of his bride. He can see him adorned with Golden flowers, fine white silks trailing behind him. The veil is specially weaved to be transparent but only from the inside. The prince can see a dark and blurry image of Ivo but Ivo can see nothing of the prince. 

Ivo feels under dressed by comparison. Truly he's glad the most cumbersome clothing item is this extended cape. He could really do without the corset and frills. He snaps out of his thoughts after hearing it's time to step forward.

He pulls back the veil and stares for a moment in awe. He's gorgeous. His fur patterns frame his face just right and his eyes look up to Ivo as if he were a God. It takes a delayed reaction from Stone for Ivo to realize he still has a job to do. As Stone tries to hide his face in his hands, Ivo catches him by the wrist.

" _It'd be a shame to hide such a pretty face_." Ivo smiles rubbing his thumbs on the palms of the princes hands. Stone takes a step forward in response. He gently pulls the man closer and gives him a kiss. Stone kisses back with such enthusiasm it makes Ivos heart soft and something else much harder. 

Ivo pulls away from the kiss after a few seconds. Meanwhile Stone keeps trying to gently tug him back for more. It would be socially acceptable to indulge him but Ivo refuses. This is strictly business and anything beyond that is politeness for the sake of diplomacy. 

Ivo tells himself he will not get attached to his new spouse. His stubborn refusal is coated in fear. He cannot let his emotions get the better of him. It would sacrifice everything he's worked to achieve. He can feel himself falling in love and that is truly terrifying for a man who's public identity hinges on a lack of sentimentality. 

The audience applauds their kiss, snapping both of them out of their little daze. Ivo enjoys having an audience for his greater achievements but in this context it's awkward. Stone's ears flick down in embarrassment. The Audience is not his people so the crowd makes him uncomfortable. The prince's grip on Ivo's hands tightens. 

" _What's the matter_?" Ivo whispers.

" _They're all staring at me. Did I do something wrong?_ " Stone replies. His voice sounds soft yet coarse. Like fine grain sandpaper. 

" _No. Even if you did it's nothing to worry about. You are the highest of all the nobility in this room and royalty on top of that_ ." Ivo coos. He tugs the man down the isle and continues, " _their opinions don't matter as they are nothing compared to you_."

Stone doesn't know whether to be flattered or concerned. He doesn't know much about Robotnik but the way others talk about him leaves Stone confused. It's a high level of respect that borders on terror. Stone speaks in imperial "do you not value the opinions of the governed?"

"The gap in understanding between the people and myself is so large… their input is to put it bluntly, worthless. There's nothing of value to be added by a person who doesn't understand the subject." Ivo struggles to find a way to express his disdain which paints him in good light. It's far too early to disregard Stone's opinions. Once the man's parents and staff return to Dune Ivo can safely demand of the prince, whatever he wants. Regardless of Stone's feelings on the matter.

"What if you're wrong?"

"If 'ifs' and 'buts' were sticks and nuts we'd all have a merry Christmas." Ivo huffs getting up in Stones face. "I'm never wrong. " he feels insulted by the idea of being wrong. 

"Heh… Ivo, were getting a bit of a crowd." Worries Stone. His ears flick down. He notices quickly that Ivo is now in proper reach. He pulls him into another kiss. 

"Mm!" Ivo pulls away too quickly for Stones liking, "You little rascal…"

"That's not a very nice thing to call your husband" 

"It is a term of endearment. Take it" Ivo growls. "... I hate what you do to me." He mumbles. 

"Do what?"

"Nothing. Come on. Let's do our silly outfit changes and go dance." Ivo escapes that awkward interaction. He unbuttons his collar and fans himself with the fabric. He cannot believe he is sweating. Not to mention the annoying thing in his pants growing bigger than his ego.

Ivo wants to scream. How dare he be genuinely attracted to this stupid catboy! This is absolutely absurd. He went into this with a sense of loathing and suddenly he cant keep it in his pants. Surely there must be some medical magic going on. It's just stress, he lies to himself tossing his garb off and chugging a full glass of wine. The staff gives him a look. 

"Well what are you gawking at! Get back to work!" Ivo snaps. He's really loosing it this time isn't he. "Fucking WHY?" he pleads to whatever higher power watches over him. There is no response. 

He dresses himself and returns to his husband (now in more reasonable clothing). "Shall we dance?"

Stone takes Ivos hand. "Are you alright? You look uhm, what's the word _frazzled?"_

"That wasn't in imperial at all." The two waltz smoothly despite not paying attention to the dance at hand.

"Upset? Confused?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm simply not a good dancer." Ivo lies. Fuck hes perceptive too. What is he going to do? Surrender and love the man? Why that'd be inconceivable!

"You haven't stepped on my foot. I think you're quite good"

"A savant like me has high standards. It's not often I find my self anything short of excellence."

"Well your excellency" Stone does a courtesy as a joke "I'm glad to hear I'll be bedded by a man of such talent. I'll have my expectations high."

"I've done my research" this interaction is the worst kind of hell. His ego wont let him admit he has no clue what to do in terms of courting.

"Oh but you've never actually done it?" Stone laughs.

"No- have you?" Ivo sputters his face turning red.

"I'm a virgin. That's part of the deal."

"Right" oh thank the stars this cat is just as clueless as he is. The awkwardness sets in after the third dance rotation. The proximity to Stone is distracting. Ivo hates it. How can he think clearly when his husband looks like THAT. Stone smiles nuzzling the mans chest. "I'm tired of dancing." Ivo blurts out quickly and abruptly.

"So soon? Does that say something about your endurance?" Stone teases.

"Look here Mr. Pretty boy, you wanna know what it says about my endurance?" Ivos whispers shift into shouts "It says I NEED A FUCKING DRINK!" he's up in Stones face again. He sees his racket has caught everyone's attention which only makes matters worse. 

"Carry on already!" Ivo huffs turning around pulling his cape behind him making a B-line for the refreshments table. He leaves Stone behind on the dance floor, confused and blinking.

Stone continues to stand there looking sad while the ball continues, as that's the proper cinematic thing to do. Ivo glances back and immediately nopes out in favor of slamming another glass of wine down his throat-hole. He is not drunk enough for this. This must fixed. All feelings must be numbed IMMEDIATELY.

Stone eventually walks over. He thinks he may have gone too far. "I was joking back there, I'm sorry." He rubs his spouse's back. "I'm sure you'll do great." 

"I fucking hate parties." Ivo grumbles "I'm tired of putting on a public face, I'm tired of the fancy clothes and the propriety." Ivo slumps. "Why must this event be eight hours?" The grown man whines in defeat.

"Is there anywhere we could go and take a break?"

"And what leave my own wedding." 

"You don't seem much interested in it"

"Aren't you the one who wanted to get married? Big wedding. Fancy outfits, the whole shabbang?" Ivo takes the suggestion and leaves to an empty hall with a large window. He slumps on the wall looking out at the sky.

"I am. Truly I wanted more time to get to know you before, y'know… it's time" he sits down next to Robotnik, resting his head on his shoulder.

Ivo tenses. He doesn't like that. He knows he's not making a great impression. "I don't want to be known. " Ivo pauses "If you were to dig too deep…you wont like what you find. And oh- dear I said it out loud. You're pretty, it hurts when you prod even when it's a joke and I still can't figure out why I CARE. " Ivo breaks into a series of drunken sobs.

Stone rubs the mans shoulder "Oh Ivo, were married. It's natural to care about these things. It's what you're supposed to do." 

"This wasn't a part of the plan. This was supposed to be business only. I wasnt expecting to have feelings. I never have feelings. Feelings are irrational and inefficient and I hate it. I hate it so much. " Ivos guard is completely down like this. Far too drunk to think about the repercussions of his words. 

Stone blinks. He came in with an open mind. Nothing could have prepared him for this. To Stone, his husbands confessions don't make much sense. He doesn't know what to think of it, nor can he figure out why Ivo would go into a marriage without feelings. Stone brushes this off out of concern for Ivo overall. What hot mess did he just get hitched to?

A half hour later Ivo calms down and sobers up. They return to the wedding just in time for the feast.

To be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this into different parts because it's over 2,000 words long and in favor of getting more updates I'd say this is a solid cutting point. 
> 
> I have stuff drawn way ahead of time for this chapter. I just need to bust out html and add the illustrations. Shouldn't take more than a day.
> 
> This chapter was not beta read (same as chapter 2) let me know what you think. It's a great help to my writing overall.


	4. The Feast To Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner ends in disaster.

After three more rotations of dancing the sun sets in the distance. A short recess is called before the royal feast. The two lovers change into lighter, more comfortable dinnerware. 

The room is filled with candles and circular tables. The only exception being the royal table. Stone and Ivo sit on the long side facing the rest of the party dead center. 

By the second remove Ivo has sobered up completely. He eats politely chatting with Stone's family.

_ "Thank you so much for all of this. I hope my son does you well."  _ Stone's father tips his glass in Ivo's direction.

_ "I should be thanking you for allowing me to take the hand of such a radiant young man in marriage."  _ Ivo doesn't really think that highly of anything. Flattery for Robotnik is merely a means to maintain a positive public face.

_ "If you don't mind me asking, why is it that half of the table is empty?"  _ Stone asks, flicking his tail.

_ "It's to remain visible to the people." _

_ "And the two open chairs to your left?" _

_ "Oh. That's nothing much. In elvish culture it's customary to reserve the two seats on either end of the table for the parents…and well, they remain reserved for those who have none." _

_ "If it is of any comfort, I welcome you as a part of our family."  _ Stone's mother chimes in, gently tugging on the prince's ear. Stone acts annoyed but appears to understand what he did wrong.

_ "Thank you."  _ Ivo wipes his eyes with a napkin.

Conversation drifts to small talk by the fourth remove. Stone has had his fair share of wine out of what is apparently boredom.

Ivo can't help but notice Stone's clothes all night have gradually become more and more revealing. His hair visible at the dance and now his shoulders. Ivo looks over to him and sees him shivering. 

"No need to quake in fear. I don't bite… yet." Robotnik leans over in a quiet voice.

"Hm?" Stone rubs his shoulders drunkenly swaying in the underground breeze.

Ivo furrows his brows. "If your teeth keep chattering like that you might catch a cold." He unfastens his outer cloak and drapes it over the other. It would be quite a waste to let such an instrumental piece of his plan die of something as simple as hypothermia or the common cold. Someone in the crowd lets out a soft 'awww~'.

The last remove is a simple shortcake. Chocolate would've been preferred however it is toxic to Marsu. It's moist yet bland. The Empires range of sweet flavors is relatively limited. 

The king and queen propose a toast to the kingdom and wish Stone well. It's scripted and boring. The most interesting part to watch was the use of broken imperial language to deliver it. The room erupts with laughter when the word fiance gets pronounced by the queen as 'finance'.

Stone himself seems to have decided that the foot between their chairs was too far. He stands up still shivering, stumbling over to his husband. Surely the only acceptable seating arrangement is one in which the Prince occupies the man's lap. 

He practically trips into Ivos lap. This does nothing but remind Ivo how fucking PRETTY, the boy is. It's as if the stars themselves conspire against Ivo in his quest to keep it in his pants. 

With his face red the sovereign looks to his bride with concern. "Are you alright?" Ivo pulls the prince closer wrapping the cloak around them both. 

Stone seems a little distracted, his hands wandering to cup his partner's crotch. " _ Oh… that's what's poking. Mmmk sorry _ ."

"Yes. I'd appreciate saving that for last." Ivo grabs the prince's wrist gently removing his hands from his little problem. Robotnik huffs in amusement "Are you feeling alright?"

Stone buries his face in his husband's chest.  _ "I don't want to make a scene…" _ he mumbles, his breath heavy.

_ "What is it that ails you?" _

_ "My skin burns, my bones are cold, the room is spinning…"  _ the prince explains as Ivo puts his hand to the man's chest. His heart is racing.

Ivo looks over to the various glasses Stone had been drinking from and snaps his fingers. Suddenly puffs of colored smoke burst from the prince's three glasses. Two pink, one green. Ivos heart stops. His stomach twists with emotional pain. 

The crowd gasps. It's not often they get to see Sir Ivo actually do magic. The man stands up and announces "The prince has been poisoned." Ivo paces "not only poisoned but drugged… you!" He points to a servant who cowers in fear.

"Bring me my medical bag" he demands as the king and queen of Dune stand in shock. The servant is gone in an instant. Robotnik turns back around to his in-laws, "what exactly did you put in his drink?"

"A love potion, just a drop!" His mother defends.

His father mumbles "I put a fertility powder." 

"Common aphrodisiacs. That explains the pink…I don't know who poisoned his drink, but I'll have you know I will find you and you will not live to tell the tale."

The servant returns with a bag and Ivo gets to work stirring up the generic activated charcoal. It wipes most everything out of a person's system and is the go to for any unknown poisoning. He holds the glass to Stone's mouth and helps him drink. 

"This party is OVER! If you are not staff or visiting royalty I implore you to return home before my guards drop kick you there."

Stone reaches out for his husband weakly. Robotnik scoops the boy up wrapped in his cloak and carries him to a room lined with books and a fireplace. The fainting couch is pushed closer to the flame. He lays the prince down gently, bringing a blanket and laying by his side. 

_ "This isn't going to be a pleasant experience for you, love, and for that I apologize." _

_ "Am I going to die?" _

_ "No." _ Ivo pulls him closer,  _ "not under my care."  _

Stone's vision fades to black.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. High fantasy requires a certain mood for me to write as does any less comedic content. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think in the comments. This chapter had no beta.
> 
> I think this will have an actual sex scene soon. Cheers to that folks.


	5. The Light of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone wakes up alone and has an internal monologue about magic. Meanwhile Ivo can't get over how thoroughly fucked he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no beta. Comments are appreciated.

Stone wakes up and vomits immediately onto the marble floor. The contents of his stomach are black and oddly solid. What the hell did he eat last night? 

Oh. Right. He was poisoned. 

The prince throws his legs over the edge of the fainting couch and sits up. The room is lined with books. In the center is a desk covered in a mess of papers and wax seals. 

Stone has no idea where he is. He looks around frantically. Wasn't Ivo with him when he passed out? 

He stands up and finds the room is spinning. He struggles to the door only to find it will not open with a push or pull. It is made of solid rock and has no hinges. Who designed this and why?

Is this even a door?

The more Stone contemplates the door the more he begins to think it may in fact actually be a wall. One could say 'Go home Stone, you're drunk,' but that would imply that this Marsu knows how doors work.

Maybe it's a magic door? There's no tiles to explain how to use magic items here in the empire. Stone wishes he'd paid better attention in his lessons. 

Let's see, magic is a favor from a god. Stone's patron God is Sol. Sol liked food? Or was that Marina? No it has to be Sol because she's the one who's fertility spell translates to "I'd like to put a baby in the oven". Stone only remembers this because he thought it was the funniest thing when he was younger.

Stone ponders and tries to open the door magically  _ "Unlock the kitchen…please?".  _ There is no response. Stone looks around the room. 

Oh. Right, there's no windows underground. Sol can't touch what has never seen the light of day. Stone is going to be on his own in most rooms of the Castle. 

He knocks on the door and the rough texture skins a small portion of the fur on his hands. The door opens, rolling to the side. 

A nurse walks in. "Sir Ivo sent me to check-" before the nurse can finish the prince has already slipped past her. 

He jogs down the hall looking for his husband…? They haven't consummated the marriage yet so it's not technically official. Stone recoils at the thought of the deal being called off because of a delayed consummation ceremony thing. His legs feel like jelly and his lungs burn. Stone is not used to this altitude at all. He leans on the doorway to the council to catch his breath.

Ivos face lights up from the other side of the room. He stands, excusing himself from discussion. "Stone! You're awake. How are you feeling?" Ivo rushes over to the prince.

"Weak" Stone stumbles into Ivos arms. He's relieved to see that the marriage isn't called off. 

"I bet. All of the drugs were quite potent. I was expecting you to be out for another two days at least." He smiles "I'm glad to see you survived."

"Mhm.  _ Why did you leave me? _ " Stone pulls the other man gently into a kiss.

Ivo laughs and pulls away  _ "I can't stay in there for days on end. I have work to do with the council." _

_ "Days? That's not too long-" _

_ "Alas, the world up here does not revolve around you as it did in Dune. This kingdom is not your own. " _

"Oh. Of course." Stone bites his lip. 

"Your Father is still here if you'd like to wait with him until it's time for… you know."

Father stayed. Oh thank Sol. "Can I not stay here with you?" 

"Council meetings are a private affair." Ivo kisses the top of his head "It would be rude to leave your Father waiting." 

Stone pulls the man in for one last hug out of wedlock, "I love you".

"I cannot reciprocate. I'm waiting until marriage" the man smiles. 

"Aha, bed, the one place you won't conquer." Stone rolls his eyes and starts walking. He leaves Ivo to pick his jaw off the floor in silence.

The king to be flushes, and turns around. How dare he imply such a thing and look so pretty while doing it. If he keeps being so clever with his innuendo Ivo might actually fall in love. What a fool that would make him. To have no more restraint than a wild animal and just fall in love willy-nilly. Why that would be madness!

Ivo refuses to stoop that low. He will remain detached and kill the boy as soon as an heir has been secured. He is sure of it. If he spends any more time than that with the Prince he will fall prone to his charm, he can feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivo is a special kind of stupid.  
> Also the next chapter is porn.  
> Buckle up kiddos. Daisy has to figure out how Marsu anatomy works.
> 
> I accept payment in the form of tears, stims, comments and keysmashes. They water this daisy and help her grow!


	6. Glamour and Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stones Father drugs him and Stone has feelings about it.
> 
> TW: non con aphrodisiac use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Daisy lied. This chapter is a fade to black. Next chapter will have the sex that happens after said fade to black. 
> 
> I want people who skip the smut chapters to still know what the hell is going on. And without splitting this one up into two parts well, that just wouldn't be the case.

"Drink this"

Stone gives the glass a whiff and looks to his father. It smells like death. "is it poisoned? "

"No it's a fertility potion. " his father assures him. 

"You mean the stuff that almost killed me?"

"I ran it by Ivo, it should be fine"

Stone pauses thinking about the connotations at hand, "Why is this about Ivo? I don't want to drink it."

"You must." The mans guards ready up for...something. Stone doesn't pay enough attention to the military code to know what.

" _ No. _ " Stone stands his ground. The guards hold him down.

"Come here" his father forced the liquid down his son's throat despite the boys protests.

"Why!?" He coughs. The drink tastes as bad as it smells. A maid offers him water and cake. 

Stone takes a bite of the cake and a swig of the water and sobs feeling betrayed. Drugged by his own father and sold off like livestock. What has his life come to? He's longed for marriage for years now but this isn't what he expected at all! Why did he volunteer for this?

_ "Papa I don't want to do this anymore. I want to go home!" _

_ "Everything will be fine, Stone"  _ but the words do nothing to fight the feeling in his guts. 

A bell chimes in the distance. It's almost time for consummation. "Please calm down. Your tears make the kingdom look bad…"

_ "The kingdom? What about me! What about my feelings?" _

“Stone please, you’re a grown man. You need to stop thinking about yourself." assistants wrap him up in an ornate white robe, "think for the good of the people you serve.” Silk and borderline see through it leaves little to the imagination. 

“I’ll have you know I was fine and more than willing to bed him until you drugged me!” Stone complies but its clear on his face he is no longer thrilled about the experience. His bare foot claws tap on the marble as guards escort him to the chambers.

_ “Hush now. Everything will be fine. Just go in and lay down. Relax. There’s no point in crying over what cannot be changed.”  _ His father gently nudges him into a small room. In it are two chairs and a large circular bed with silk sheets much like the ones at home. Topped with a fine treated wool comforter. It’s threads soft to the touch like cotton, whilst still retaining the warmth of the sheep it was sheared from.

On one of the chairs sits one of his fathers attendants. He politely averts his eyes from the prince. 

Stone shivers and tucks himself into bed hoping to sleep off the sadness in the hour it takes his husband to arrive. Ivo wouldn’t drug him like that. He’s too smart, and cute...

Meanwhile Ivo is exhausted from dealing with the council. Nervous too, but his biggest concern is having the social energy to put on a good face for Stone. 

He opens the door to the chambers motioning for the additional council member to take a seat in the empty chair beside the fireplace. 

Ivo looks beyond the thin veil to see his bride asleep under the covers. He briefly considers kissing him but decides that would be in poor taste. It's best not to scare him yet. He smiles at the way the prince purrs in his sleep. 

Ivo sits on the edge of the bed and gently pulls at the covers. "Stone." He coos.

"Mm?" The Marsu chirps, sitting up.

_ "Do you know what time it is?" _

_ "Oh."  _ Stone remembers his duty. His mouth goes dry.

" _ Oh  _ indeed. It's time to consummate our marriage." Ivo notices the look on Stones face. Where there was once bright hope and enthusiasm, all life has been drained. Ivo furrows his brows with worry. "Is something wrong my dear?"

"I've been drugged by my own people. Dressed up like a doll and sold by my own father…" Stone rubs his eyes "I suppose I should've saw it coming, I just- I am a fool."

"I'm sorry they put you through that. To be tricked into submission is one thing. But to be robbed of your agency in matters you agreed to is awful." Ivo pulls Stone into his embrace. "It is a shame that promises be wrapped in glamor and deceit. I myself agreed to be king. Not a husband. What's done is done, it's up to us to make the best of it." 

Stone nods pulling himself together.

"I look at you and I think I might have." Ivo cups Stones face, admiring the way the boys ears flick down while embarrassed. Ivo kisses along his jaw with a smile.

"You're going to be the death of me, Ivo mph" Stone pulls his husband down into a kiss. With him every kiss feels better than the last. 

Their lips find rhythm followed by their hips and their hearts. As if Ivo had fallen on love from the start. No cough from their audience could pull them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is so embarrassing to hand to people outright that I'm not going to get this beta read.
> 
> Also I'm doing this instead of writing entrance essays for college. Haha. Fanfiction responsibly!
> 
> Will likely turn my next project in painting class into an illustration for this chapter. So check in ever once and awhile.


	7. At Last They Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the NSFW chapter. 
> 
> If the sexy times make you uncomfortable that's cool! All the major plot developments happened in the previous chapter.
> 
> All we learn in this chapter is that Ivos tatoos are magic and Stone is a brat.
> 
> Have a nice day and stay safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last. They fuck.
> 
> Still no beta. Comments are appreciated.

"You're going to be the death of me, Ivo mph" Stone pulls his husband down into a kiss. With him every kiss feels better than the last. 

Their lips find rhythm followed by their hips and their hearts. As if Ivo had fallen on love from the start. No cough from their audience could pull them apart.

Ivo runs his hands down Stones back, and around the mans thighs. He pulls from the kiss. "Let me have a good look at you." 

Stone swoons and goes to untie his robes. They fall off his shoulders. The prince spreads his legs, his face feels so hot. 

Ivos eyes trail down his beautifully patterned form down to the plump, swollen lips of the mans vulva. Good God it's so slick it makes his own dick ache. "Look at you, so gorgeous." He drags a finger along its folds eliciting a whine from Stone. "Hush, Listen to how soaked you are. I bet I could have you begging in seconds" he pushes a finger in knowing damn well he doesn't need to.

"Mm you can try" Stone pulls his husband closer. He pulls down the mans shirt and gets a feel for his pale skin. He runs his fingers along the indent of Ivos dark blue tattoos. "What are these?"

"Tatoos."

"Are they like fur patterns?"

"No. The skin is injected with silver ink. It helps with magic- is now really the time?"

"Mhm no it's not." Stone laughs " Go back to being sexy."

"Alright alright I'll strip." The hand pulls away much to Stones protest.

Ivo made the mistakes of wearing pants and a belt to this ceremony. He takes a moment to awkwardly Jimmy out of his slacks and boots busts out his just above average sized cock. The face the prince makes causes it to twitch.

"Will that even fit?" 

"If you think it wont I can put my pants back on and leave" he laughs running the underside of his dick against the mans exposed clit. Ivo is such a tease. 

"Mn stay here. I'll make it fit."

"You better make it fit" Ivo pushes in and groans at the softness. Holy fuck. The way Stone looks down in disbelief has him reeling. 

"Ah- mm! Hah- was that a threat?" Stone rolls his hips up and moans. 

"I wish. Holy fuck-" Ivo growls pinning Stones hands above his head. He starts slow but powerful pace, absolutely driving Stone up the wall.

"Mmm  _ fuck!  _ " the prince gasps, his ability to speak imperial slowly flying out the window, "AH  _ more! Please  _ "

"Faster?" Ivo asks without skipping a beat. 

"Yeaaah" Stone whines throwing his head back. 

And faster Ivo goes. It's important for Ivo to give Stone a good time. Marsu anatomy makes it difficult to conceive with a partner who is bored or unwilling. Something about getting the right angle, and timing? His reading makes it unclear whether timing refers to a reproductive cycle or the sync of an orgasm. 

Stone wraps his legs around Ivo waist. The king is beyond flattered. Having the Marsu so vulnerable like this feels incredibly powerful in a way Ivo hadn't anticipated. The way Stone melts into his touch like putty is a sensation he could get addicted to.

Stone is getting close to the edge, his walls are sucking him in, his cries grow louder and louder. Ivo is the first to break. Everything was so overwhelming he couldn't stop himself from pouring out into his lover a few seconds too soon. Stone is so close it's infuriating.

Ivo pulls out. He watches as his seed flows from the Princes soft folds. "Is this sufficient"

The two witnesses stand up and take a glance. They nod before signing a piece of paper. The witness pass the paper to Ivo and shake hands. They leave the room.

Stone complains at the loss "wait what- I'm not done!"

"Shh. We can keep going. It's not like we require an audience. Unless you're into that."

" I forgot they were there to be honest." He smiles. 

"That good huh" Ivo waggles his eyebrows.

"Haha no. You don't get to brag until I see stars." Stone huffs. The insult makes Ivo sick to his stomach. He worries if he's not good enough now, it may take years to successfully produce an heir.

"Who says I'm done?" Ivo offers pulling Stone in for a soft kiss.

"Your dick just turned into a limp noodle." Stone flicks his tail boredly.

"That's what happens when you insult me."

"Sorry, I didn't realize your boner inflated with your ego." The prince rolls his eyes and leans back.

"It does not." Ivo blows the hair out if his face which is suspiciously red.

"I know it doesn't." Stone kisses at his husband's neck, "it's frustrating to get that close and not get off."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall that quickly."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. Finish what you started."

"Come here, on your knees." Ivo points to the floor in front of him.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

Stone shakes his head no and takes his place before his husband.

"Suck" Ivo pulls Stones face into his crotch earning a soft groan from the Marsu.

"Sir, I'll bite." He licks along the shaft with his sandpaper tounge. Ivos cock twitches in interest, hardening in the princes mouth. 

"Hoo, that's weird." Ivo covers his mouth with his hand. The threat of a bite in the dick is somehow makes the sensations hit harder. 

Once sufficiently hard he yanks Stone off his fuckrod by the hair. Stone chirrups.

Ivo chuckles "You like it when I handle you roughly?" He drags Stone up and pins him to the bed, face down, ass up. He thrusts in with ease and Stone coos for more. "Yeah? God you're such a royal slut." Ivo bucks his hips.

"Yeah!" Stone arches his back into it, "ahha- more! Oh please!"

"You're so fucking cute when you beg." He pounds into Stone, rapidly chipping away at the boys composure. The sweet thing is already drooling.

After a particularly deep thrust Stone screams "THERE!"

Ivo purrs slowing down to gently grind on that spot "There?, does it feel good?" He teases.

"Uh huh" Stones body is twitching.

"You gonna beg for me to fill you up?" He gives a hard thrust "tell me how much you want it?"

"Ah aha  _ I can't, please! It's so good hah  _ " Stone attempted to beg. Ivo picks up the pace slamming hard into that spot, sending Stone into a quaking orgasm shortly before he achieves his own. 

"Ohhhh IVO! It's  _ so full. _ " Stones head is wrapped in a daze. God that was exhausting. In a good way. 

"Let's keep you that way" Ivo kisses his husband as he pulls out. Stone only purrs in response. He assists in getting the tired Marsu back under the covers. After that, he's out like a light. 

Ivo is so incredibly in love, and terribly, terribly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing porn. I feel like each scene I write is worse than the last.


	8. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone gets himself locked in a bathroom, meanwhile Ivo is a grumpy bitch.

The sun shines through the curtains, stirring Ivo awake. He blinks his eyes back into focus and attempts to sit up. A soft arm slung over him causes the man to pause and admire Stone's rather undignified sleeping expression. Ivo gently lifts the arm away and slips out from under the covers. A cold breeze makes him regret standing. The world is cold and hard. His husband is soft and warm. Ivo wishes he could afford to let his Stone win.

The first thing he does is find himself a bathrobe from the temporary dresser. This room wasn’t made to be a permanent sleeping quarters. He smells like sweat and sex. From all the sweat… and sex. Robotnik palms the door and it rolls to the side revealing an attendant waiting on the other side.

“I need coffee and a warm bath pronto.” 

“Right away sir” The human attendant bows before directing an underling to prepare the requests. She smiles, “Did you sleep well?” 

“Incredibly,” Ivo groans “It’s a shame these meetings have to be so damn early”

The attendant nods silently in agreement, unwilling to push her luck with the small talk. Talking when not spoken to is a taboo that has gotten many staff members fired in the past.

“You’re looking at me like you want something.” Ivo raises an eyebrow unamused. 

“Sorry.” She bows.

“Yes, yes spit it out.” 

“Right! Uhm, your spouse. Does he need any staff? An attendant? The lower staff has concerns about tending to him without your permission… That making a yes or no judgement call to a request of his could cause problems with...you.”

Ivo ponders it for a second before responding stoically “The People of dune should’ve left a nurse.”

“A midwife”

“Yes, they’re the only person allowed to touch him. Treat the nurse as second in command for him.”

The attendant jots down notes in a notebook, “And the head of command?”

“Find me someone who knows the agenda, budget and politics, make them the head. I’ll trust your judgement. Assign him no more than three servants.” 

“Noted. Thank you very much” She bows once more. Her underling arrives with coffee in a matter of seconds.

Ivo takes the coffee and downs it in one gulp, handing the empty mug off to his attendant as he heads to the bath. The door slams on the attendant. Privacy at last. 

Ivo sinks into the steaming pool. With the assistance of magic the bucket filled indoor pool only takes a half hour to fill. He basks in the quiet warmth. He manages to get an hour to himself before a knock on the door rudely interrupts him.

He groans "Oh what is it now?"

"Ivo" Stone whines.

Robotnik softens at the sound of his voice. He's still annoyed, don't get him wrong. The relaxed form comes with a resigned understanding that Stone is not a servant he should be trying to intimidate. "It's not locked" 

"I don't understand how this works. I put my palm on it like you do and nothing happens."

"Have you tried casting the 'open' spell?" He asks in the same tone as 'have you tried turning it off and back on again?'

"Ivo please, it's freezing out here."

Ivo sighs lifting himself from the pool, opening the door "hurry in before the whole world sees my dick"

"It's a nice dick." Stone slips in. He's dressed in the clothes Ivo wore the night of consummation. "Anyway, why'd you leave me?"

"I can't lay in bed forever dear. Some of us have to work for our titles" Ivo pauses and dies on the inside. Who told this boy he could walk around looking so pretty? "I-is that my shirt?"

"Mhm, the pants too" he turns around to look at his tail fiddling with the back of his pants "I have no clue how you wear this"

"...I don't have a tail." Ivo dips back into the water.

"Oh. Right."

Ivo blinks "Why exactly are you wearing my dirty laundry?" 

"I can't run around here naked now can I?" He asks as he unbuttons his shirt.

"Did you not find the bathrobe in the dresser?"

"I didn't know that there was anything in there."

Ivo blinks. So much for staff. Not a single servant directed Stone to the dresser. Useless. 

Stone slides into the water leaning on Ivo. "Mmm the water is nice here."

The man stiffens at the contact. He recoils from it slightly, "what are you doing?" He can't imagine why with all this empty space Stone insists on invading his. 

"Taking a bath with you?" Stone raises an eyeridge, "is that a problem?"

Ivo pauses before standing up. "No." He's hard and he doesn't have time for this. He wishes he had married someone ugly and uncaring, so he wouldn't feel so attached. So compelled to fall in love. He repeats to himself that this is a means to an end. A business arrangement.

And yet Stone is right there making him blush. "Ohhhhhh I see the problem" he laughs.

"I'm surprised you can see in the mirror through all this steam" Ivo ties the knot in his robe and turns to leave.

"Hard for me? I'm flattered" he purrs.

Ivo grumbles, "it's just...cold." the door rolls to the side " SHUT UP!"

"Nobody said anything"

"I DON'T CARE" the door slams shut.

Ivo turns to his attendant and orders "keep him out of my sight until nightfall." 

Stone slumps in the water with a dejected sigh. Was that some kind of taboo? Bathing is a communal activity back home. He looks longingly at the door but his husband doesn't return. It appears he'll have to bathe himself for once. 

Stone stands to go apologize. He quickly finds himself unable to open the doors. As usual. An opening spell… if Sol has one, Stone has never heard of it. It appears he's going to be stuck here for a while.

The boy slumps in defeat crying at his perceived incompetence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time to find out if Stone ever leaves the bathroom!
> 
> Also feel free to comment. Im incredibly petty so, it really helps my motivation.


End file.
